


bold much tonight? (i want you)

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Assassins & Hitmen, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Murder, Smoking, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: assassins!jujae au wherein hyunjae was paid to take out juyeon and juyeon was paid to take out hyunjae's boss. however, they come to a win-win deal with hyunjae getting his freedom and juyeon decorating it.no violence is heavily descripted, however the mention is still there and throughout the whole story, violence and death threats are present. a mental episode takes place for a short time in the story so be careful for that too when reading.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	bold much tonight? (i want you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually done quickly, i just wanted to write something out and try dark (?) themes so you can say this was a trial. please leave your opinions and comments and tell me how it went and if there's anything i can do better next time!

of course it hurt. if it doesn’t hurt on the spot, it will hurt in the aftermath. he wasn’t as heartless as his bloodied hands made him seem. he wasn’t as calm as his relaxed chest appeared or as threatening as the lifeless body floating over its blood shaped him into. he felt every aspect of disgust when he washed off his hands in the sink, his face rigid and blank as his eyes fixed on the crimson water that fell off his hands. he felt needles pick on the sides of his face as he talked through his phone’s speaker, his usual short information of ‘it is done. send my money.’ before ending the call, unaccepting of the satisfaction in the voice of whoever he did the job for. 

hyunjae sometimes considered himself the victim instead of whoever was begging for mercy in front of him. he started off shooting and stabbing people in video games only, something rather normal for a twenty-year-old boy with free time in his hands. then he leveled up in his games, entering competitions, all virtually and in forms of games only. that was until he found himself talking to someone painted with honey over a rotten personality. the sweet personification in front of him holding nothing but ill threatening information, obliging hyunjae to willingly bring his gaming skills to life. 

on a ‘positive’ side, hyunjae never worried about skipping a meal or living anywhere less than luxurious, his least payment being enough to buy an apartment in the city. sometimes he avoided any missions as long as he had cash to buy him dinner. he did train, willingly or not, and fought and had his name go around the circle of people who happily paid to get rid of someone. his senses got better, his attention sharper, his body more flexible, his decisions faster and his heart slightly harder. yet, his guilt kept him up some nights, his resentment making him trash his apartment and spend a day without eating. despite that, he knew there was no way out of this lifestyle anymore. 

he spent two months free, the last task’s money aiding him through decent sixty-one days. then he realized the money in his drawer would aid him shortly, a couple of days longer if he cooked at home instead of eating out then drinking for hours. he sighed to himself, sending his preparedness message for a new mission. the answer was rather quick, his phone ringing when he was half-way through finishing his meal. _“meet me at the office, the information is ready.”_ he hummed his response, not bothering for further words before shutting his phone off. 

he knew they had something prepared for him, they always have. he even had suspicion that they would prepare a new folder the moment they knew he was moving again. sometimes he thought how they probably needed him more than he needed them. hyunjae sat in one of the chairs around the table, his eyes taking in the familiar office, noticing how it has always been the same, not even the chairs changing throughout the years. his eyes moved to the window in front of him, watching as the reflection showed him a man walking in with the folder in his hand and a smile across his face.

hyunjae placed his hands on the table and waited till the other took a seat in front of him, his smile seeming so sweet it made the brunet’s stomach twist. he took the folder that slid to him, opening it to read the information even though the man was reciting every written word, if not more. “be careful with him, he won’t be easy. as mighty as you are, we have suspicions he could be just as good. lee juyeon, twenty-four. he attends university and has a part-time job in the supermarket of the neighborhood he lives in. while all these are states of a normal boy, his name has been talked highly of in some meetings about executioners. his next target is meant to be us.” hyunjae looked up from the pictures in the folder and leaned back in his seat.

“your boss or you?” hyunjae raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “my boss is yours too, hyunjae. don’t forget main facts now.” hyunjae scoffed and closed the folder, picking it up as he stood from his seat, ready to go, “you will have more time, and the reward is around four times the highest payment you got.” the brunet hummed and nodded at the extra information, turning his back and moving towards the door. “boss says maybe you could use your pretty face well this time.” he heard a sneer behind him, his hand freezing for a second on the door knob before he moved in his way. 

hyunjae rechecked every detail in the folder once he was in his apartment again, memorizing every fact about the boy, every feature of his face. he knew the last comment he heard was not a choice, _maybe_ in that context meant a suggestion he has no choice but to choose. as positive as ever, hyunjae held the picture in his hand, his eyes scanning it slowly and precisely. maybe he could use his pretty face, his target was rather handsome, no one can deny. his face had sharp details that softened in other pictures that were taken when he was smiling at the customers in his work place. his figure seemed tall and muscular enough to take majority of people down in a fight. 

he licked his lips and tossed the folder away, glancing around his kitchen at the empty bottles that stood over the counter. hyunjae hummed, deciding to skip drinking tonight, maybe he could start tomorrow, better finish as soon as possible and rest again. he spent some time on his balcony, his thoughts tiring him out and weighing heavily on his physical state. his legs lifted on the table and his form sank in the seat, he looked down at the cars sometimes and up at the stars other times. he wondered how different his life would be if he stuck to his classes and graduated to get a job, would he be someone in a car driving home at this hour? maybe even driving home to a boyfriend who would be waiting for him, missing him, ready to love him. 

hyunjae shuddered at the thought, shaking his head quickly and gathering all his energy to get up and move to his bed to get some sleep. he refused to think about that and dwell in his secret desperation for any sort of touch or affection. the brunet got in his bed and closed his eyes softly, letting his eyelashes flutter over each other for a minute before giving into the darkness he saw and drifting off to a silent sleep. the next time he saw the light was when he had enough will power to check the time on his phone in the morning. he let out a heavy breath, ridding his body of the remaining drowsiness before getting up to start his day. 

he dressed well and went out, heading towards his target’s area of existence. it was fairly unfamiliar, hyunjae usually spent his time on the opposite side, rarely coming to this part of the city even though it wasn’t far from his apartment. he walked around, lurking on some corners to figure out the geography of the region, trying his best to become acquainted with the streets, the shops, maybe the employees too. he spotted the boy more than once around, leaving the university and walking into a building close to his job, spending one hour in an apartment hyunjae has yet to know before getting to his shift. 

juyeon was rather friendly behind the cashier, hyunjae noticed the small chats rising between him and the customers as he checked off what they bought. hyunjae also noticed the welcoming actions juyeon had with his university mates, laughing and walking with them at the end of their classes, greeting them brightly in the morning, a lovely aura circling him and his actions. hyunjae spent four days hiding in shadows of building and nights of the streets, solely watching the younger boy’s movements and routines. he had a feeling the other caught onto something strange, maybe a new face on the streets juyeon knew too well. at this point though, hyunjae didn’t care even if he was warned about the brilliance of his target.

hyunjae took the fifth day to rest in the comfort of his living room and draw out the results he achieved so far. his risk of failure was present. he was aware of that but he didn’t cherish anything enough to back out. he cleaned up his place, realizing he had nothing better to do than that. he spent his night slowly sorting out his apartment, taking his sweet time in throwing away every empty alcohol bottle and cigarette pack until the rooms were spotless. hyunjae cleaned himself up after that, the boiling water flushing his skin and relaxing his muscles, his body euphoric from the warmth of the white fog around him in the bathroom.

he got in bed early but his sleep came in late. he approximated to have started to fall asleep around midnight, his eyes last catching the beams of car lights that lit up the rather dark region outside. hyunjae woke up later than he expected yet he couldn’t find disappointment or rush in himself to be out quickly. rather than that, he lingered in the space of his apartment to dress nicely and get himself ready to start his day on the mission. he sprayed some cologne and styled his hair cleanly, making it seem as if it was all natural for him to be like this. 

_‘you could use your pretty face well this time’_ the voice repeated in his head again but this time he found that threat to be on his side. maybe he could really get his delicate charms to have some fun and drag on his tasks contrasting to every other operation where he just finished off as fast as possible. juyeon was dangerous, no doubt, he couldn’t really mess with him but hyunjae himself was pretty dangerous as well in this aspect. he thought maybe they could have their own fun before going on their missions again, following upper orders respectively. 

hyunjae’s phone displayed the time to be 03:00pm and his brain quickly estimated that juyeon would be either in his apartment or coming out of his university gates with the crowd. he still had some time before appealing to the other so hyunjae decided to stick around the area in one of the cafés there. the brunet got his warm drink, holding his cup carefully and taking a seat on an empty table. he glanced around the interior, cozy enough to feel relaxed and calm enough to finish assignments, no wonder every other customer had books and laptops on their tables. 

the door opened and hyunjae tried his best to not stare suspiciously at the tall boy walking in, sparing him a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. he took a deep breath before sipping the drink carefully, his stomach forming a small knot in its bottom. hyunjae turned his head to look out; a casual customer enjoying the streets the café’s glass walls displayed. he licked his lips and shifted in his chair for a second, sitting up properly before his head turned again to see juyeon walking towards him. “you waiting for someone or alone?” the younger sweetly asked, his hand resting on the empty chair in front of him. 

hyunjae wouldn’t smile usually at an act like that but he felt that he had no other choice. he smiled up at the ebony haired boy and shook his head, “alone.” juyeon sighed out fairly loud, his eyes shooting up to the ceiling for a brief second before looking at hyunjae again, sending him a wide grin as he sat down on the chair. hyunjae kept his lips tugged in a smile, watching with soft eyes every movement the other did. juyeon’s grin faded away slowly, his eyes opening up again and examining hyunjae. the elder chuckled quietly at the obvious ogling of the other before taking a sip from his drink. “what is it? your first time seeing a beauty?” he asked sarcastically, his grin pulling his lips to part as he heard juyeon’s laugh at the question.

“a beauty indeed.” juyeon nodded and hummed after his warm drink went through his throat. “you didn’t come yesterday. missed you a little, watching me from afar and all.” hyunjae knew the other boy caught onto him but he didn’t expect him to be so casual at such confrontation. he laughed quietly nonetheless, there was no use in lying around this. “that’s okay. missing me is good. they say you gotta miss someone to feel their value when they’re back again, or something like that.” juyeon’s eyebrows shot up, maybe he didn’t think hyunjae would be just as casual either. 

juyeon smiled naturally and nodded, “yeah yeah something like that.” hyunjae watched him drink his coffee, his tongue clicking before he crossed his arms on the table and leaned on them, looking at hyunjae again, “i cant believe they used my weakness for graceful beauty and sent you to me to end me off. i know you like to get your job done quickly, don’t you? hyunjae?” the elder smiled and licked his lips, leaning on the table as well and resting his chin in his palms as he looked back at the other, “i do. i heard you end your jobs quickly too, don’t you? juyeon?”

“i don’t like screams; they make my ears ring. and the smell of blood is awful too, im sure you know that, though.” juyeon smiled when hyunjae’s face was closer, smiled even wider when the other grimaced at the mention of victims’ results. “hm, i know.” hyunjae nodded and leaned back to drink his coffee comfortably, “it is surprising. you walking into the lion’s den so comfortably and happy. you like to be eaten by lions?” juyeon gasped and clenched his shirt, looking at hyunjae with wide eyes, “oh hyunjae, don’t hurt me like that. im not in the lion’s den yet. im still out, with the lion maybe, but still out.” hyunjae grinned from behind his cup and scrunched his nose, “what makes you think lions don’t eat their victims outside too?”

juyeon hummed and pursed his lips, nodding in acknowledgement at the question, “smart one. maybe because the lion was going in circles around me for days without even coming close. or maybe because the lion is prettily sitting with me and having coffee.” hyunjae placed his empty cup on the table and leaned over it again, his eyes shining with interest as he listened to juyeon talk, “fair enough. it’s a shame you will have to be gone, you seem interesting. a little crazy, handsome, smart, attentive, just my type.” hyunjae pouted at the last sentence, his eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head and looked at juyeon.

the younger boy pouted too, leaning on the table to have their faces close again. “that’s so shameful, sweetheart. let’s do it my way, to have more time. you’re not my target but i am yours. if you end me first, a target will be free. however, if i end my target first, then you end me, both targets are gone. isn’t that true? it’s a win-win situation!” hyunjae couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips, his head shaking at the way the other seemed to be excited about this whole situation. on the inside, it made hyunjae’s stomach turn and his throat to start getting tight. no matter how many times he had done this, it still feels disgusting and guilt fills him up.

“and who exactly is your target?” juyeon pursed his lips and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “not you, babe, don’t worry. im sure you secretly want him gone, too.” juyeon sighed and rubbed his neck gently, twisting his head around to crack his neck. “your big boss? is that what you call him?” hyunjae rose his eyebrows, mirroring juyeon’s form, “why would i want the one who pays me more than enough gone? that’s a loss for me.” his voice was still calm and steady but his heart was starting to pick up in its rate. if he were honest with himself, he would even propose to help the other take his boss down; he hated him more than anything else.

juyeon shrugged and finished his drink too, setting the empty cup aside, “is his money satisfying enough for you, though?” hyunjae chuckled at that and sat up, firing back rapidly at the question, “do i look not satisfied?” he was starting to feel cornered and annoyance was building up in his chest. juyeon still had his composed state, not affected by anything at all, “oh, baby… money wise? you’re admirable. you still have to work on yourself staring at couples in bars with nothing but envy in your eyes. and on yourself being desperate for affection and attention that revolves around you and your allure.” 

as juyeon’s words sank in, hyunjae bet that if he were to be cut, not even one drop of blood would ooze out of him. he felt the words sting in a slap across his face, his skin going pale while his lips stuck against each other firmly. his eyes were cold now as they stared back at juyeon. the younger’s face finally ridding of its fake sweetness and hospitality, replaced with the rigid and menacing truth of him. “you think you know me so well?” hyunjae growled at the other’s assumptions, not being able to deny any word. “i know you more than you know, sunshine.” hyunjae let out an unbelievable laugh at that, his back dropping against the chair behind him, “you’ve been watching me or something?” 

at the last question, compassion rose on juyeon’s face again, gracing his lips in a smile, “i don’t like being eaten by lions. i just like lions, especially if they are in my space and rumors are that they will come my way.” the tan boy looked around hyunjae’s face swiftly, his eyes locking on the elder’s, “because lions will always be kittens who like to be pet and taken care of.” juyeon took his empty cup and smiled one last time at hyunjae, “see you later, kitten.” hyunjae was left with his lips parted and an ugly feeling in his body. a mixed feeling of being ashamed and exposed. how did he never notice he was being watched and followed? how long did the other exactly watch him to read him like that?

hyunjae felt frustrated with himself but decided to let things go on like this. he got up and stepped out, pushing his hands in his pockets before taking quick steps towards his apartment. he shouldn’t feel like it but with every person that he passed, he felt like he was being threatened and judged. maybe it wasn’t the threaten of ending him, but the threat of being so exposed without him noticing. he felt like every look he got was pitiful, every whisper he heard was pathetic, all discussing how he was someone with exceptional beauty and outstanding charms yet having no one. the street was buzzing with people and cars yet his mind only buzzed with loneliness. reality shredding itself down and slipping through every pore in his body as a reminder of how he had no one, nothing. 

he stumbled into his apartment and shut the door behind him harshly. he threw the keys into the couch violently, his fingers gripping his hair tightly as his chest heaved. tears pooled in his eyes at the striking pain that hit his chest in jolts every other second. juyeon’s voice repeating in his head again and again with facts he never wanted to hear. _“im sure you secretly want him gone, too.”_ juyeon even knew he despised that man. he knew that excuse of a human was what deprived him of moving normally in his life and getting every sentiment he badly desired.

hyunjae moved lightly inside, letting his madness limp his muscles instead of tensing them up even more. he went to the kitchen, grabbing whatever first alcohol bottle was before making his way to the small balcony attached to the living room. he set the bottle on the table out and tossed the cigarette pack to land beside it. his jacket was discarded on the chair by his leg, and so was his belt. he took three steps forward, plopping down on the empty chair and letting his body sink down unhealthily in it. hyunjae spent a few moments staring at the sky, his eyes gazing at nothing in particular. he fell asleep like that, the only difference when the light was up being the disappearance of liquid from the bottle and half the cigarettes from the pack. 

according with his loneliness, hyunjae spent the next day in the cage of his apartment. munching on left overs every now and then, his sick state ridding him from any appetite but his body begging for any form of nutrition to enter it. even though he did nothing but sulk from one couch to another, the moon was in the sky rather quickly. the day went by with him going in and out of the kitchen to eat a couple of bites before returning to sit on a different part of the couch. he did nothing beside that, the only places his body dragged into were his kitchen, his living room and his bathroom. he didn’t even bother changing his clothes before he decided to go out for a drink and save the drinks on the counter for other times. 

he wore an all-black outfit, throwing over them a light denim jacket to break the darkness he was in. he walked to the usual bar he attended, taking long yet slow steps and feeling the cold air hit his body and cool down his skin. he nodded at the bartender once he was in and sat on one of the stools in front of him, ordering his drink. he had small talks every now and then with the bartender, them growing familiar with each other due to the big number of times he was there. hyunjae was sipping his drink nonchalantly, his brain starting to get fuzzy with the alcohol and the noises growing louder with each passing second. he looked back behind the bar, reading the tags on the bottles as much as he could when a familiar voice rang an order beside him.

frankly, hyunjae didn’t really dare to even take the smallest glance at the boy that sat on the stool beside him. he focused on controlling his heart beat from going erratic and being careful not to choke on the bitter taste drowning in his throat. he kept his gaze ahead, twirling the glass in his hand in attempt to melt the ice when he felt a hand stroke from his waist to his back gradually. hyunjae sighed and set the glass down on the bar, turning to face the boy with droopy eyes, “leave me alone, will you? i don’t want to talk to anyone.” juyeon rose his eyebrows and scratched once over the denim, moving his fingers from one side of his lips to the other in a zipping act. 

the elder shook his head and ordered himself another drink after downing the liquid from the glass in his hand. juyeon’s hand lingered for a minute over the denim before moving away, hyunjae subconsciously missing the light weight it offered. surprisingly to hyunjae, juyeon spent at least an hour drinking beside him without any form of communication. the taller boy often twirled on his stool, watching around the large room, boredom clear on his features. hyunjae paid for his drinks and got up, bidding the bartender his farewell and throwing him one last smile gently before walking out.

hyunjae stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, leaning back against the wall outside to gather himself up properly. he felt a small shiver shake his body as his head rested back against the concrete wall, his eyes closed while his lips parted as he inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly. contrasting to the chilly temperature outside, hyunjae’s hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat on his skin. the brunet jerked up when he felt a hand push his hair away from his forehead, his eyes wide open and his fists gripping on the person in front of him. “hey hey, calm down.” hyunjae groaned quietly at the figure and voice in front of him, his hands letting go of the fabric and resting by his sides. “what do you want?” hyunjae’s eyes rolled up slightly to look at juyeon, a heavy breath leaving his lips. “you seem stressed, your job not going well?” the younger snickered quietly at him.

“fuck off or else i would really get my job done fast and immediately. just leave me alone tonight, would you?” hyunjae groaned and turned on his heels to walk away, not bothering to wait for any further comment. deep inside, he did expect to hear steps follow him in no time but he still wished to be alone. “why don’t you listen to them and make use of your pretty face?” he heard the other ask behind him, the last few words spilling out of his lips in a rather mocking tone. hyunjae halted his steps, turning to look at the younger behind him, “what do you want, juyeon? go do your job, im not very patient and we might end up with only one target killed.”

juyeon crowded hyunjae’s space, his huge hand reaching up to cup the elder’s face while their eyes were locked together, “what if i say that i want you and that im half way done with my job?” hyunjae chuckled at the question even though juyeon seemed quite confident and honest in his words. “non-sense, juyeon. maybe not the second part but the first one, definitely. are you that drunk? should i walk you home?” the elder spat with sarcasm and a playful smirk over his lips, stealthily stilling in his place to keep juyeon’s touch on his skin. “walk me home? shouldn’t you be wiping my blood off your hands by now?” juyeon shot back, hyunjae felt like he would never win with the younger. 

in a minute out there with both of them reeking from alcohol and the air chilling down their bodies, hyunjae considered how manipulative juyeon had been with him. he realized how filthily intelligent the other was, no wonder they warned him. juyeon had his way with words, his emotions rarely surfacing on his features and his words manipulative and smart and addictive so that no one can fight against them. “shouldn’t you be sneaking into someone’s room and having their blood on your hands?” hyunjae refused to stay quiet now, whatever juyeon said, he could talk back. he believed that much. “you are so cute, hyunjae.” juyeon muttered quietly between them, his hand moving from the elder’s face up to his hair.

hyunjae felt air stuck in his lungs, his knee close to popping. was he really that desperate for affection that one compliment is making him weak? “and you are manipulative.” juyeon smiled at the insult, moving even closer to the elder, moving his hand down his back. “hm? i just want you.” juyeon’s arms wrapped around hyunjae’s waist, his head tilting a bit to the side, “and im getting paid to execute you.” hyunjae’s voice quivered at a second but he caught himself back quickly, “and im inviting you into me, wouldn’t that make everything easier?” juyeon was stubborn, never backing off. 

“finish your work. then invite me into you and make everything easier.” hyunjae firmly said out, pushing juyeon off from him before turning around and walking off to his apartment. did hyunjae regret not going home with the other? he definitely did but if the other was good at manipulating and getting what he wanted, maybe hyunjae was also good at playing hard to get. 

three days later, hyunjae was feeling the best he felt in the past month. he got a call in the morning, the payment even doubling with half of it handed to him in an hour, just to get the job done faster. hyunjae sat on a table in the back of the restaurant, the man in front of him sliding him the envelop visibly thick with cash. hyunjae can probably spend another two months roaming freely with them. “boss has been getting attacks every other day for the past week. we suspect it is your person, what’s wrong with you? usually you would be done by now.” 

hyunjae rose his eyebrows and pocketed the envelop, drinking some water from his glass. “im making use of my pretty face.” hyunjae replied calmly and shortly, “well, stop using that if you don’t want the boss dead soon!” hyunjae watched the man in front of him fume with irritation before he got up, _accidentally_ hitting the glass of water and dropping it over his companion on the table. he heard curses and words directed at him as he walked off yet he didn’t mind any of them, feeling giddy to trouble the man even if it was something as small as that.

so juyeon wasn’t lying when he said he was halfway done with his job. hyunjae chuckled to himself and checked the time, heading towards the opposite side of the city. he took a seat on a bench outside of the university, his knee resting over the other as he looked around the street. a few minutes later, students started going out of the gate and soon enough, the gate had crowds and crowds of people going out of it. he stepped up and walked closer to the entrance, his eyes eagerly searching for a specific someone. “juyeon!” he suddenly called out, his hand waving calmly over his head. 

juyeon walked over to the elder, a smile playing across his lips, “oh hyunjae, so friendly today.” hyunjae hummed and shrugged lazily, “don’t want me anymore? i can go.” juyeon chuckled and shook his head, moving to stand close to hyunjae, eying him carefully up and down, “still want you. hungry?” hyunjae honestly didn’t know where all the casual atmosphere was coming from, like they were long-time friends. “your treat?” hyunjae hid his hands in his pockets and bounced on his feet lightly, smiling at juyeon who nodded with a laugh, pointing his hand out towards the street to head off.

the boys walked together comfortably, hyunjae’s mind lulling him into a daze of content that he allowed himself to feel without thinking about any consequence after their lunch. juyeon stopped at a nice restaurant, middle class. he opened the door for hyunjae and followed his steps after the elder was greeting the waiters inside. they occupied a table far away, the lights dimmer than the center of the hall. each one of them set their things aside and quickly scanned the menu to order and get their food as soon as possible, juyeon relaxing into his seat after that. “any reason i got my bonus reward before getting my job completely done?”

hyunjae smiled and tilted his head looking at juyeon, “last time you missed me after a day, thought you’d miss me after three days.” the younger chuckled and nodded, acknowledging the fact. “fair enough, kitten.” hyunjae’s heart fluttered, how could he be so hopeless for fondness and mere pet names? “good news though, you’re now worth double than the original plan. you’re so impressive, you know, having fun with your attacks?” hyunjae rested his elbows on the table and locked his fingers together in front of his face, juyeon smiling at his question, “more than you can imagine. he’s already done, to be honest. just a matter of few days.” 

the younger sat up again when the food was served. his mouth watered at the sight of the plates over the table, taking in a deep breath before picking up his utensils to dig in. hyunjae watched him start eating with a giggle, digging in shortly after the other, both enjoying their meals happily. “since you’re already done, should we work up on something new?” hyunjae asked after their plates were emptied into their stomachs, his champagne flute resting against his bottom lip. “oh, we are allies now?” juyeon asked cheerfully, his eyes shining with interest which made hyunjae grin at the innocence they showed.

“you know the one that talks with me? gives me the missions and money and all?” hyunjae asked again, finishing his drink and resting the flute in front of him. “you want him gone?” juyeon filled up hyunjae’s empty flute again, mumbling that this was the last drink for the day. hyunjae nodded and licked his lips, his eyes following juyeon when he leaned back in his seat, “right after the other. same day would be wonderful.” juyeon pouted at the rush, frowning slightly, “is he that much of a nuisance, angel?” hyunjae let out a giggle at the pet name, exaggerating his pout when he answered, “he makes me so annoyed, baby.” 

juyeon pressed his lips together tightly to hold back his smile and keep the mood, “oh no, my poor one. he will be gone as soon as possible, i promise.” hyunjae’s wicked smile was directed at juyeon, his body feeling lighter than before. “and my payment?” hyunjae shrugged and took a sip, “say a number, but hey, keep in mind im just a normal boy getting paid, not a mighty boss.” juyeon smiled and leaned over the table subtly, “well, a normal reward then? another date.” the younger wiggled his eyebrows at the other, his own breath hitching when hyunjae leaned up to be face level with him, “another? this was a date?” 

“second date. remember our first one was at the bar and then today, and our third one after my job?” hyunjae rose his eyebrows at him, scoffing with a shake of his head, “wow, i’ve been going out on dates without knowing.” juyeon sighed out softly and got up, tossing some cash on the table before holding his hand out for hyunjae to take, “leaving in the middle of a conversation?” hyunjae took the other’s hand despite his own protest and confusion, taking one last quick gulp from his flute before stumbling after juyeon. “what happens after that date, though?” hyunjae questioned again when they were out, following the taller boy in his steps.

juyeon was walking towards his work place, checking the time to make sure he isn’t late. “give more worth to yourself, kitten. i obviously have a crush on you, maybe after our next date i’ll ask you to be my boyfriend.” hyunjae was starting to get overwhelmed, his heart clenching at words he longed and wanted to hear so badly. did he like juyeon? he found him interesting, sure. his plans of getting his job done? those were probably forgotten, hyunjae deciding that if juyeon’s job was done, his would be cancelled. that way, juyeon would actually be hyunjae’s savior and knight in shining armor. maybe after that, hyunjae can finally end everything and get some normal job and live decently.

“why are you sure that i like you and would agree to be your boyfriend?” juyeon stopped in front of the super market, turning to face the elder and stepping closer to him. “i’ll make sure you like me, whether then or later after that.” hyunjae’s lips quirked up, nodding with a hum while moving his hand away from juyeon’s. “we will see, everything’s possible, big guy. have a good time at work, i’ll see you soon.” the elder clicked his tongue and patted juyeon’s chest twice before going to pass by him. hyunjae was suddenly tugged back, juyeon facing him and him being pressed against his chest, “no kiss goodbye after our date?” the brunet chuckled at the whisper and leaned up, barely resting his lips over the other’s, “i’ll see you tomorrow after your shift.”

and see him after his shift he did. hyunjae smoked lazily by the door of the super market, taking his time with every drag in and exhale as he waited another five minutes for the clock to hit 10pm and juyeon to be out and free. the brunet rested his head back against the wall, his eyes closed as he slowly exhaled the smoke from his parted lips. when he sealed his lips again, he felt a hand brush his hair away from his face; a fairly familiar situation he had been in. however this time, he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at juyeon, a small smile over his lips as he greeted the younger.

juyeon smiled back at him and went to stand directly in front of his body, juyeon’s hands caging hyunjae’s head between them as he leaned in closely to carefully bury his face in the elder’s neck. the brunet chuckled quietly, his hands tangling in juyeon’s hair and stroking his locks carefully, “bold much tonight?” juyeon hummed and trailed his nose up and down over hyunjae’s neck, placing a small kiss on his shoulder before pulling back, “well, i still want you and you smell so nice, im weak for that.” hyunjae shouldn’t be one to complain, after all, he did make sure to look nice, smell nice, appear nice for the other. “interested in a drink? my treat.” 

after the younger agreed to the offer, he started complaining how he did actually need a drink after his long week of classes and shifts. hyunjae dragged them into the closest bar, sitting on a table instead of a solo stool and ordering more than enough drinks for them to enjoy. they both drank for a while yet each one of them personally making sure he wouldn’t get drunk, it was just for a relaxation, not to get drunk. “should i walk you home, baby?” hyunjae shook his head and stood up with a smile, “im not drunk, don’t worry. do you want me to walk you home?” juyeon mirrored hyunjae’s actions from the second before, his hands resting on the elder’s shoulders, “or maybe, if you promise to stay the night.” hyunjae decided to let go, give into his needs and juyeon’s mercy when he hummed and nodded, accompanying the younger to his apartment.

hyunjae heard his phone ring the first time, second time and even the third time but he was too comfortable and warm to get up and answer. he groaned to himself when the ringing spiked up again, angrily removing the cover from himself and stepping to the end of the room to answer the call, “what?” his voice was raw and his eyes blurring his vision. he leaned against the wall, feeling his legs weaken with every second as the pain in his back got uncomfortable. he spent a minute like that, hearing the man ramble and fret about the boss losing his life, urging him to finish his job today. “yeah yeah, okay, he will be gone today. transfer the money now, though.” he was answered with a string of curses and insults but he turned off his phone, knowing his order will be followed. 

“cant believe i will be gone before making you my boyfriend.” juyeon mumbled from the bed, turning to lay on his back as hyunjae climbed under the sheets again, naturally latching himself over juyeon’s form, hiding his face in his neck, “if you don’t let me sleep some more, that will happen so soon.” the younger chuckled and kissed his forehead, “sleep well, prince.” hyunjae hummed and left a kiss over juyeon’s neck, pulling him closer, “i have a crush on you, too, by the way. i like interesting and smart men.” hyunjae mumbled against the smooth skin, his fingers moving over juyeon’s side, “minus points for leaving me at dawn to murder someone, though.” 

juyeon pouted and wrapped his arms around the other, holding him closer over his chest, “hey, not my fault that elderly is only in public at dawn. i had to get my job done.” hyunjae muttered something sleepily, juyeon couldn’t understand but he let it go, the elder’s hand on his neck offering him enough to let him rest assured he wasn’t really mad. “also, going out at dawn also meant i finish my second job without having to leave twice. he wont bother you after tomorrow.” at that, hyunjae quickly moved up and rested on his elbow, looking at the other with wide eyes, “he will explode in his house tonight, i heard it’s a gas leak.” the younger smiled, stretching in his bed with a small sigh.

“you’re a menace.” hyunjae mumbled as he leaned down to peck over his lips quickly, “bonus points, then.” juyeon chuckled and pulled the other to lay over his chest again, running his fingers under the shirt he had on, trailing them up his back, “pretty little hyunjae. such a dangerous man attracted to menace, smart and interesting men. or in other words, hyunjae attracted to lee juyeon.” hyunjae laughed at the chant, nudging his nose against juyeon’s cheek, “remember a fourth date before claiming so much and being so confident.” the younger whined quietly and pinched hyunjae’s side gently, “hey now, i will definitely take you on a fourth date, but im getting insecure here.” 

the elder sighed and shook his head, trailing his lips from juyeon’s jaw to his neck and over his body slowly, “as manipulative as ever. cant believe my boyfriend even manipulates me and claims to be an innocent love bird.” juyeon grinned at the words and flipped them over, copying hyunjae’s trail of kisses on his body beneath him, “now now now, let me worship my boyfriend like he deserves, would you? he’s so gorgeous i cant get enough.” hyunjae bit his lip gently, his skin warming up at the lips moving over him. he could get used to this, he thought. he could get used to being worshipped and called pet names and taken out on dates. he could definitely get used to juyeon being fond and affectionate with him. they would surely go on a long way, learn each other better and closely, grow to love each other truly and spend their good and bad times together.


End file.
